


Trust Fall

by zynnser



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blindfolds, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Kagune Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynnser/pseuds/zynnser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki’s voice sounds choked, like he still can’t believe that Hide loves the parts of him that aren’t human and that? Is not acceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by [Kari](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neesha89/pseuds/Kari/), all remaining mistakes are my own.

“Promise you won’t peek,” Kaneki says softly, laying a hand on Hide’s bare shoulder and stepping up behind him. Hide imagines what they look like, standing naked together under the moonlight, and he has to fight down an inappropriately timed giggle at the comparisons to ancient pagan rituals that immediately spring to mind.

“Promise?” Kaneki repeats tentatively. The uncertainty in his voice snaps Hide back to the present, reminding him that he has a friend to reassure and set at ease. Kaneki’s tone of voice is eerily reminiscent of how he used to sound when they first met, a mix of hope and despair that Hide swore he would never hear again.

“I promise,” Hide replies, laying his hand over Kaneki’s.

“Okay,” Kaneki says, reaching over Hide’s other shoulder to show him the blindfold. “I’m going to put it on now.”

Taking a deep breath, Hide nods his consent. The last thing he sees before he closes his eyes is Kaneki smoothing the fabric out, and then he only has the sensations. The cloth brushes softly against his cheekbones as Kaneki ties it behind his head, tight enough to stay on but loose enough not to hurt.

“Is that okay?” Kaneki asks, his fingers tugging gently at the edges of the knot, already double checking to find anything Hide doesn’t tell him.

“Yeah,” Hide says anyway, giving Kaneki the second layer of reassurance he needs that this really is all right. “It’s perfect.”

Kaneki goes quiet for a moment, then says, “I know it’s not exactly what-”

“Kaneki,” Hide interrupts, turning so that Kaneki can see his face, “it’s perfect. I want you to be comfortable too, okay?”

Kaneki doesn’t say anything. Instead he runs his fingers along the edges of the blindfold, tenderly tracing the junction between the fabric and skin. Hide reaches up and catches Kaneki’s hand, bringing it down to his mouth and kissing his wrist.

“I love you,” Hide says, tightening his grip on Kaneki to make sure he understands the full weight of what Hide is saying. “All of you. And I want you to be comfortable with that too.”

“Comfortable,” Kaneki repeats, his tone of voice taking on the sharp edge it always does when Hide tries to confront him about the changes he’s had to make since becoming a ghoul. “It’s not _comfortable_ , Hide. I eat people. Even if they’re ghouls or suicide victims, they’re still _people_. I’m eating someone’s brother, someone’s wife, someone’s _child_. It’s not right.”

Hide doesn’t have any words that can make this better, and he doubts Kaneki would accept them coming from a human even if he did. So he uses his actions instead, pulling Kaneki forward into a hug and tightening his arms around him to squeeze out any lingering insecurities.

“Hide-” Kaneki says, his voice breaking on the second syllable.

Drawing back Hide bumps his cheek against Kaneki’s, fumbling his way around until their lips meet. Bracing his hands on Kaneki’s shoulders, Hide kisses Kaneki to distract him from his brooding. He starts by catching Kaneki’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently until Kaneki pulls back with a light noise of disapproval. Not to be deterred, Hide chases the contact, running his tongue along the seam of Kaneki’s lips before pressing up against them in a chaste kiss. He follows up with a series of butterfly kisses to the corners of Kaneki’s mouth and cheekbones.

Kaneki still hasn’t thawed, so Hide pulls out the big guns. He trails his hands up from Kaneki’s shoulders to cup his face and stroke his temples before shifting to bury one hand in Kaneki’s hair, using the other to cradle his jaw. Guiding himself with his hands, Hide leans in and gives Kaneki an Eskimo kiss.

“All of you,” Hide whispers, feeling his breath lingering between them. He presses his thumb into the corner of Kaneki’s mouth, parting his lips enough to trace the teeth underneath. “I love all of you,” he repeats, tilting his head just enough to kiss Kaneki on the lips again.

The shudders that run through Kaneki’s body as he presses against Hide and returns the kiss tell him that he’s finally gotten his message across. Tightening his grip on Kaneki’s hair, Hide deepens the kiss, opening himself up and inviting Kaneki in for a taste.

Groaning, Kaneki jerks back, his breath coming in hot pants against Hide’s cheek. “What’s wrong?” Hide asks, not relinquishing his hold on Kaneki.

“You taste really good,” Kaneki whispers, keeping his voice low as if it’s a secret he hoped he’d never have to share.

“You’ve done this before,” Hide points out, referencing the months he had worked to get past Kaneki’s reinforced walls to the point where they could be together and the months since that they have been dating and sleeping together and living in the same apartment like any other couple.

Kaneki laughs, but it’s not a happy sound. “I haven’t done _this_ before, Hide,” he says, hands clutching at Hide even as they push him away. “Not like this.”

Not bothering to pretend he doesn’t know what Kaneki is talking about, Hide cuts straight to the chase. “I trust you,” he says, pulling his hands back to cover Kaneki’s. “And I know this is something you can do.”

Taking in a few large gulps of air, Kaneki steadies himself against Hide. Rubbing circles into the back of Kaneki’s hands with his thumbs, Hide waits for him to regain control, knowing that Kaneki needs to do this for himself.

“I’ve never had it out when I wasn’t fighting,” Kaneki says, his tone determined even as his voice wavers. “I’m afraid I’ll hurt you.”

“There have been times you’ve had your kagune out when you haven’t hurt anyone,” Hide reminds Kaneki gently, saying the forbidden word for the first time since Kaneki entered the room. The grip on his shoulders tightens at the mention of the kagune, but Hide calmly continues to brush his thumbs back and forth against Kaneki’s knuckles until he feels the tension seep out of him.

“But I haven’t done anything like this.”

“Just because I’m human doesn’t mean I’ll break, Kaneki,” Hide reminds him. “I’ve survived some rough experiences before.”

“I don’t want this to be something you have to _survive_ , Hide,” Kaneki says, and shit. Shit. Hide wants to smack himself. They were doing so well and he is not going to be forced to restart the process of convincing Kaneki to try this just because of a stupid mistake at the eleventh hour.

“Kaneki, listen to me,” Hide says seriously, wishing he could look Kaneki in the eyes and compel him to pay proper attention. “I want to be with you. And that means being with a ghoul, because that’s a part of you now. It’s not a trial I have to endure or something I have to put up with; it’s _you_. It’s something I love. So I want to explore some of the less human aspects of dating a ghoul tonight and come out the other side saying ‘yeah, last night was awesome and we need to do it again real soon.’”

Kaneki doesn’t respond, pulling back completely and leaving Hide without the grounding presence of his touch for the first time since he put on the blindfold. Instinctively, Hide wants to reach up and remove the restrictive fabric, but he stops himself. He has said he trusts Kaneki, and now he needs to prove it, needs to let Kaneki come to him.

A sound like cracking bones shoots through the still air in the bedroom and Hide snaps around to face the noise, ears straining for clues as to what happened. Silence settles back over the room and Hide struggles with the rising urge to tear off the blindfold and just see what’s going on. The only thing that stops him is the fact that he hasn’t heard any footsteps leaving. Kaneki is still with him and he needs to wait this out.

Even if this takes hours.

Thankfully, it’s only a few seconds later that Hide hears Kaneki sigh and a hand reaches out to grab his. Lacing their fingers together, Kaneki doesn’t move for several minutes, seeming to take comfort in the contact. Hide squeezes his fingers reassuringly, trying not to pressure Kaneki into telling him that things are okay. That they’re okay.

Slowly, Hide becomes aware of a foreign touch sliding against his hand. He can’t say for sure, but it certainly seems to be drifting from Kaneki’s hand onto his, so Hide assumes that it’s Kaneki’s kagune.

 _Holy shit_ it’s Kaneki’s kagune.

Kaneki has finally trusted himself and Hide enough to let out his kagune. Rationally Hide knew this was what he had been asking for, _campaigning_ for, since he and Kaneki had gotten together, but some part of him hadn’t believed it would ever happen.

Needing to say something to convey his gratitude at finally being able to witness this side of Kaneki and hoping to relieve some the stress he knows Kaneki must be feeling right now, Hide wracks his brain for something appropriate to say.

“It’s not as slimy as I expected,” is what comes out, and Hide feels heat rush to his cheeks. It’s not quite as eloquent as he would have liked, but he hopes it works anyway.

It does.

Kaneki’s laugh flows out of him like a breaking dam, and Hide breathes a sigh of relief, a smile forming on his lips.

“Of course it’s not slimy,” Kaneki says between giggles. “What do you think I am, a salamander?”

“I don’t know man,” Hide replies with a grin. “You do spend an awful lot of time hiding under rocks.”

His comment just makes Kaneki laugh louder, leaning forward to rest his head on Hide’s shoulder as he sucks in great gasps of air only to collapse into laughter once again. Smiling broadly now, Hide brings his free hand up to tangle in Kaneki’s hair, turning his head to the side to kiss the spot above his ear.

“You’re ridiculous,” Kaneki mumbles into Hide’s shoulder, still shaking with laughter. “You’re ridiculous, and I love you.”

Hide huffs theatrically, “Glad you finally figured it out.”

“You’ve known,” Kaneki counters, unaware of the way Hide’s heart does somersaults at the easy lightheartedness in his tone.

“I have,” Hide agrees happily. “And I think I’m ready to be shown how much you appreciate my ridiculousness in bed.”

Kaneki snorts but straightens up off of Hide’s shoulder anyway, pulling him in the direction of the bed. “You just want me for my body.”

“With a body like that, can you blame me?” Hide says teasingly, reaching his free hand down to brush against Kaneki’s ass. Kaneki squeaks and jumps away from the contact. Hide laughs, imagining the blushing yet irritated look Kaneki must be giving him right now.

“Hide,” Kaneki says, voice going soft. “Don’t do that. What if you’d touched my... my kagune.”

Not willing to let the go of the good mood so easily, Hide replies, “I was kind of hoping I’d be touching it a lot more than that really soon.”

Kaneki turns them so that Hide’s legs bump up against the edge of the bed, and he gets the impression that Kaneki is checking his expression for any indication of a lie. “Give up,” Hide tells him gently. “You’ve never been any good at reading people’s tells. And even if you were, I’m not lying.”

Seeming to take him at his word for once, Kaneki leans in to rest his forehead against Hide’s.

“Okay,” he says, dipping down just enough to give Hide a quick kiss. “I guess if you can trust me not to eat you, I can trust that you wouldn’t lie about it.”

“Excellent choice,” Hide says, good humor rising again.

Disentangling his hand from Kaneki’s, Hide wraps his arms around Kaneki’s shoulders and falls back onto the bed, dragging Kaneki with him. They land on the mattress with a thump, the air rushing out of Hide’s lungs as he gets squished between Kaneki and the bed.

“Sometimes I get the feeling you don’t think these things through,” Kaneki says dryly into his ear, pushing himself off of Hide and crawling up the bed.

“I always think these things through,” Hide rebuffs, demanding help by reaching out his arms and waving them in Kaneki’s direction.

Kaneki gives an amused sigh and Hide feels something wrap around his wrists, leading him up the bed to straddle Kaneki’s thighs.

“So these seem rather handy,” Hide says, twisting one of his arms to stroke the limb wrapped around his arm. It presses into his touch, solid yet pliant at the same time. Hide tugs his hand back, pulling the kagune with it until they are both resting against his cheek.

“Love you,” he says, turning to press a kiss to the kagune just as he had earlier with Kaneki’s wrist.

“Hide,” Kaneki’s voice sounds choked, like he still can’t believe that Hide loves the parts of him that aren’t human and that? Is not acceptable.

Untangling himself from the kagune’s grip, Hide trails his hands down to where the kagune sprouts from Kaneki’s back, stroking the skin there. Running his hand over the appendages sprouting from Kaneki’s back, Hide counts four distinct bulges emerging near the bottom of Kaneki’s spine.

Picking one at random, Hide runs both of his hands up it, periodically squeezing and kneading the flesh to see how it responds. It moves easily under his guidance but doesn’t seem particularly sure how to react to him, but that’s Kaneki in a nutshell, so it figures it would be the same for his kagune.

“Hide,” Kaneki says at last, sounding a bit confused. “What are you doing?”

“I am exploring the properties of your tentacles, obviously,” Hide replies, mockingly affronted. “I’m surprised you couldn’t tell.”

“They’re not,” Kaneki starts then sighs, clearly realizing halfway through his sentence that this isn’t an argument he’s going to win, “tentacles.”

“Are too!” Hide says in a gleefully childish voice, flinging his arms around the limb he has been touching and pulling it close enough to snuggle. Kaneki makes a disgruntled sound, but lets it happen. Hide considers it a win.

“Were you planning on playing with them all night?” Kaneki asks, gently shaking the limb Hide has attached himself to.

Hide lets go, allowing Kaneki to retake control of his kagune for the moment. “If you let me, I might,” Hide says, grinning shamelessly.

Kaneki gives an unimpressed snort and reaches out with his hands, running them down Hide’s sides to rest on his bare hips. “I thought you were angling to get something else out of this evening?” Kaneki says, leaning forward enough so that his breath lands hot on Hide’s lips.

Unable and unwilling to resist, Hide shifts forward just enough to give Kaneki a kiss, moaning as Kaneki licks into his mouth. Hide gives as good as he gets, groaning into Kaneki’s mouth as something that is definitely not Kaneki’s hands sneak behind his waist to pull them flush against each other. Hide feels Kaneki’s erection hardening against his stomach, and an answering rush of heat pools in his groin.

Shifting side to side, Hide tries to find a good position to get his grind on. Kaneki seems to have a different idea though, pushing Hide back enough to break the contact between them.

“Kaneki,” Hide whines, pouting in Kaneki’s general direction, “don’t tease.”

“This isn’t happening unless I can see exactly what I’m doing,” Kaneki says, sounding less affected than Hide thinks is really fair. “On your stomach.”

“Sir yes sir!” Hide says jokingly, rolling off of Kaneki and onto the bed. He yelps at the sudden cold of the sheets pressing against his flushed skin, and Kaneki laughs, patting him on the shoulder as he shifts to kneel behind him.

Hide feels two of Kaneki’s kagune wrap around him, hoisting his hips up and spreading his legs to fully expose him to Kaneki’s view. At the same time, a drawer to the left of the bed opens, and Hide hears Kaneki set something down on the bedside table. Hide feels vindicated; having four extra limbs is extremely useful.

Kaneki lays his hands on the small of Hide’s back, leaning forward to place four small kisses against the skin where a kagune would come out if Hide were a ghoul. Hide sighs happily, pressing back into Kaneki’s touch.

Humming quietly against Hide’s skin, Kaneki draws back. Hide hears the distinctive sound of a bottle cap being popped open, and hurriedly decides to say something before the lube comes out of the bottle.

“You’d better just be warming that up,” Hide says, and he can sense the stillness in the air when Kaneki freezes, probably about to upend the bottle into one of his hands. “You’ve got four tentacles,” Hide continues. “Four. Tentacles. And I do not feel like they have been appropriately appreciating my awesome body.”

The hush that had fallen over the room releases, and Hide can almost see Kaneki’s eye roll. “You mean you want more foreplay.”

“More?” Hide says, mockingly indignant. “ _More?_ I didn’t get any in the first place! And you’ve got six perfectly good feelers with which to be feeling me up.”

“ _Feelers_ ,” Kaneki mutters, voice taking on the same tone he’d had when Hide called his kagune tentacles. But he sets aside the lube anyway; Hide hears it hit the nightstand with a slightly louder than necessary clack.

The next thing Hide knows, there are hands on his body everywhere. Well, not technically hands, he thinks distractedly as two of the kagune’s arms wrap around his torso to flick his nipples, but close enough. Two more limbs loop themselves around his thighs, anchoring him in place while brushing over the sensitive skin just shy of his cock.

Kaneki himself leans down over Hide’s back, tracing his hands along the muscles on Hide’s arms as he bends down to whisper in Hide’s ear.

“Is this what you wanted?” Kaneki asks, sounding like he’s trying to be sexy but ending up just a little off the mark. Hide doesn’t care; it’s sexy anyway, but his brain is fried from sensation overload and can’t find the willpower required to speak. Instead he just nods, not bothering to stop the whimpering sound that escapes him as he does.

Kagune not relenting in its assault on Hide’s sensitive bits, Kaneki straightens up and peels himself off of Hide’s back. His hands leave little trails of sparks along Hide’s back as they drift down to his thighs, purposely avoiding everywhere Hide wants them to go.

Kaneki traces a finger along the seam of Hide’s hip, bringing his hand up to splay against Hide’s stomach as his kagune unwind themselves so that Hide can only feel the faintest touch.

The sudden loss of touch combined with Kaneki’s hand being so close to his dick sends Hide’s body into overdrive. He groans, cock twitching against his stomach as he tries to dredge up enough sense to put together a coherent thought.

“Kaneki,” he starts, then gives up when his words dissolve into a moan as one of Kaneki’s kagune traces a path along his perineum, teasing the edge of his hole.

“I take it I can open the lube now?” Kaneki asks, sounding smug. Hide nods, promising himself that someday he’ll show Kaneki what proper foreplay is like and take his sweet time reducing him to a begging mess of desperation. And he’ll do it without using tentacles. Having tentacles is cheating, even if Hide did ask for it.

The lube clicks open and Hide startles slightly as two of Kaneki’s kagune spread his cheeks, allowing Kaneki to drizzle the lube directly onto his hole. The sudden cold makes his muscles spasm, and Hide groans loudly as a third limb of the kagune spreads the lube around, pressing lightly against his entrance.

“Relax,” Kaneki says, a hand coming down to rest on the small of Hide’s back. His kagune keeps up its circular motion, massaging and pressing against Hide in turn. Hide feels his muscles loosening instinctively against the constant contact, letting the tip of Kaneki’s kagune slip past the outer ring.

Groaning loudly at the brief intrusion, Hide barely registers the sound of Kaneki’s breath hitching behind him. Hide wonders what this feels like from Kaneki’s end. Surely kagune can’t be all that sensitive; not with all the smashing and destroying they do in a typical day of use. Resolving to ask Kaneki about this _later_ , Hide gasps as Kaneki withdraws his kagune and replaces it with his fingers.

Two fingers slip in with barely any resistance, and Hide pushes wantonly back against them, trying to build up a rhythm. Kaneki doesn’t let him, wrapping the two free limbs of his kagune around Hide’s legs to keep him still. Hide strains against the grip, feeling his cock thicken and relishing the burn in his legs when he finds himself unable to move.

“Hide?” Kaneki questions, stilling in his movements for a moment. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Hide manages to rasp out. “Keep going.”

“Are you sure?” Kaneki asks, leaning forward as though he might decide to take off Hide’s blindfold and call the whole thing off. “Because I can-”

“Kaneki,” Hide interrupts, voice breaking when their shift in balance causes Kaneki’s fingers to brush over his prostate. “ _Keep going._ ”

Apparently happy with whatever he’d seen on Hide’s face, or maybe satisfied with Hide’s words, Kaneki resumes his fingering. He’s aiming for Hide’s prostate now, and he’s definitely hitting it more often than not. Hide rolls his forehead against the mattress, careful not to dislodge the blindfold even as he pants for breath against the onslaught of pleasure coursing through him.

Hide whines when Kaneki slips his fingers out, impatiently listening to him add more lube before pressing back in with three fingers, then four. It’s not long before Hide feels ready, stretched out and relaxed, but Kaneki keeps going, heedless of the increase in frequency and pitch of Hide’s whining.

Finally deciding he needs to try using his words, Hide takes a deep breath and gathers his wits. “Kaneki, what are you doing?”

Kaneki freezes then drags his fingers over Hide’s prostate again, causing him to shiver and melt into the bed. “I’m stretching you out?” he says, phrasing it as a question.

“I am stretched out,” Hide replies testily, although his tone ends up being much more relaxed and fucked out than he wants. Stupid Kaneki and his stupidly good aim. “Short of you shoving your whole hand up there, I’m as ready as I’m ever going to be.”

“You’re sure?” Kaneki asks again, because god forbid he ever take Hide’s words at face value.

“Yes, Kaneki, I’m sure,” Hide says impatiently, clenching and releasing his muscles around Kaneki’s fingers to emphasize his point. “As much as I love your fingers and the creepy cracking thing you do with them when you’re mad and thinking about kicking ass and taking names, I really need you to take them out and put something more substantial in, okay?”

“Oh,” Kaneki says, apparently stunned into silence. Which is nice, Hide appreciates the sentiment, but it doesn’t really get him what he wants.

“Kaneki,” Hide whines, reverting back to his one word standard for communication.

Finally getting the message, Kaneki removes his fingers. The sound of a bottle cap snapping open and a soft groan followed by the slick slide of wet skin on skin masturbation tell Hide that Kaneki is getting busy with his request. Hide shifts as much as he can with Kaneki’s kagune holding him in place, his hand reaching between his legs to touch the precome beading at the tip of his cock as he listens to the sounds Kaneki is making behind him.

A hand steadies itself on the small of his back, and Hide relaxes as he feels the tip of Kaneki’s dick push past the outer ring of muscle. Kaneki gives them both a moment to adjust before he starts up a series of short thrusts, pushing in a little deeper every time.

When Kaneki’s hips finally bottom out, they moan in unison at the intensity of the feeling. Kaneki stays still for a several seconds, letting Hide flex experimentally around him.

“Hide,” Kaneki warns as Hide tightens his muscles.

“Yeah, okay,” Hide breathes, relaxing again as Kaneki shifts back a little. Trying not to brace himself, Hide can’t help but tense anyway as he feels a limb of the kagune press up against his hole next to Kaneki’s dick.

Kaneki doesn’t push him, placing and hand on Hide’s back and rubbing soothing circles into the skin. Focusing on the feeling of Kaneki’s hand against his skin, Hide loosens his muscles one at a time, hanging his head between his arms with a sigh as he feels the last of the tension leave him.

Hide feels the burn as Kaneki’s kagune slides into him, but it’s not as bad as he expected. Either Kaneki did a better job of preparing him than he thought, or he purposely shrunk the width of his kagune to make it easier on Hide’s body. Both are plausible possibilities, and Hide is grateful for Kaneki’s thoughtfulness either way.

The lack of pain also has the added benefit of making everything seem that much more vivid, and Hide gives in and let the waves of sensation crash over him as Kaneki and his kagune push their way into him.

Hide gets a sense of fullness he’s never had before when Kaneki starts thrusting gently, building up a steady rhythm. Every time he let himself imagine what it would be like to have sex with two men, and later what it would be like if Kaneki ever let go enough to do this with him, he’d always thought there would be a certain element of roughness or an inescapable burn that would do it for him.

Instead it's gentle, almost tender; there’s none of the roughness Hide envisioned. So much the opposite in fact, that Hide thinks that it must be a manifestation of the amount of care and consideration Kaneki puts into every aspect of their relationship. Hide knows that Kaneki has never been big on saying things, but the way he expresses his emotions with his actions has always taken Hide’s breath away and this no exception.

Kaneki bends down, resting his forehead between Hide’s shoulder blades as he wraps a hand around Hide’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. The change in angle causes Kaneki’s kagune to brush up against Hide’s prostate every time he presses forward. Hide moans loudly at the dual pleasure shooting through his body, his hand flying to cover Kaneki’s to warn him that he’s close.

When Kaneki speeds up instead of trying to draw it out, Hide lets himself go with a groan, spilling over the sheets as Kaneki strokes him through his orgasm. When Hide regroups enough to be aware of the world around him again, he tightens his muscles, clenching around Kaneki as he tenses and tumbles over the edge.

Kaneki takes longer to come down from his post orgasm high enough to pull out of Hide. It takes a few seconds more and a bit of gentle prodding from Hide for him to remember to uncoil his kagune from Hide’s legs.

Once the support of Kaneki’s kagune is gone Hide collapses, rolling to the side just before he hits the bed in hopes of avoiding the wet spot. His elbow catches on a sticky glob on the way down, but Hide’s back is in the clear, so he considers it a victory.

Seconds later, Kaneki flops down on his other side, heaving an exhausted sigh.

“So, was it worth it?” Hide asks, rolling over to curl into the warmth of Kaneki’s body.

“Hmmm,” Kaneki hums, lowering the pitch in an affirmative answer.

“Because I thought it awesome,” Hide continues, grinning a little as he repeats his words from earlier. “And we should do it again real soon.”

Kaneki groans the groan of the long suffering and puts an arm around Hide, pulling him in closer. “Why? What did I ever do wrong to get stuck with you,” Kaneki says without any heat. “You should be quiet now, it’s time for bed.”

“It’s time to take off my blindfold and get under the covers,” Hide corrects, tugging Kaneki’s hands up to the back of his head. “I do get to see you now, right?”

“Right,” Kaneki says softly, hands deftly undoing the knot in the fabric and tossing it on the floor as he pulls it off.

Hide opens his eyes.

Kaneki is lying partially beneath him, naked and beautiful the way he always is after sex. But what Hide doesn’t expect are the four limbs of his kagune, scaled in red and black and lying out behind him like the backbone for a pair of wings.

“You look beautiful,” Hide says, his voice gone soft with awe.

Kaneki blushes, arms and kagune drawing in closer to his body as if trying to get out of view.

“All of you,” Hide whispers, leaning down to give Kaneki a kiss, slow and sweet.

“You’re such a sap,” Kaneki says when they break apart, turning an even deeper shade of red.

Hide hears the cracking sound from earlier and startles slightly, looking over Kaneki’s should to watch as he draws his kagune back into his body.

“That’s amazing, how you do that,” he says, marveling as he reaches around Kaneki to run his hands over the smooth skin where the kagune just disappeared.

“Can we go to bed now,” Kaneki pleads, voice muffled from where his face is buried in Hide’s shoulder.

“You know we’re going to be gross in the morning,” Hide says, shifting them just enough to pull the covers out of the way anyway. “We might even have to take a shower together.”

“If you want,” Kaneki replies, burrowing deeper into the bedding even as Hide pulls the blankets up around them.

“We’re also going to have to wash the sheets,” Hide observes, scooting slightly further away from the sticky spot on the covers. “We could try sex on the washing machine while we’re at it too. Make it more interesting.”

“ _Hide_ ,” Kaneki says, voice amused and warning at the same time.

“All right, all right. I’ll let you get to sleep,” Hide says, dropping a kiss onto the top of Kaneki’s hair. Kaneki mumbles something unintelligible, nuzzling into Hide’s shoulder as he does.

Hide smiles down at the figure in his arms, drifting off to sleep as he thinks about just how lucky he is to have this.

 


End file.
